Pokemon Adventures: Gray
by garret.broda
Summary: Join Gray, an average trainer from Pallet Town, on his journey through the Kanto Region. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Late!

Pokémon Adventures: Gray

**Hey everybody my name is Garret and this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy. **

Chapter 1: I'm Late!

When I woke up it was 10:00 A.M. I saw the clock and shouted,"I'm late!"

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and bolted out the door without saying bye to my mom. I was running as hard as I could, because today was the day I would start my Pokémon journey. Unfortunately, I'm late so they probably don't have any Pokémon left. Not to mention if I miss my chance to get a Pokémon today I'll have to wait another year. I'm already fifteen years old and the legal age to start a journey is ten. My over protective mother had me wait five years because "Pokémon are too dangerous." That may be true, but I shouldn't have had to wait so long. All my friends already left on their journeys while I got stuck behind. But, today the humiliation will be over cause I'm finally leaving Pallet Town. When I got to the lab of Professor Oak the door was unlocked so I just walked in. I called out,"Professor Oak?" No one answered. I started panicking. If the Professor wasn't here I won't get my Pokémon. Then someone grabbed my shoulder and I yelped. I turned around to come face-to-face with Professor Oak who was suppressing a laugh. "So," he said,"you finally came for a Pokémon, eh?" I nodded frantically. "Well I'm sorry but three trainers who were on time already came in and took all the Pokémon." My heart sank. I'd have to wait another year to get a Pokémon. No. I wasn't going to have it. "Professor Oak, please, you gotta have another Pokémon. Any Pokémon, I don't care. I just have to start my journey this year."

"Well... There is one I received from a colleague of mine. His name is Professor Elm."

"I'll take it!"

"Alright. Alright. Let me go get it." He walked over to a glass cabinet and pulled out a red and white ball, a Pokeball, and came back over to me and handed it over. I snatched it from his hand in such a flurry I almost dropped it. I called out the Pokémon from inside. A purple monkey with a yellow face, yellow belly, yellow feet, and along tail with a yellow hand on the end. It smiled a broad smile and I smile back. Without turning from the Pokémon I asked the professor what it was. He said," That's a Pokémon, Gray."

"I know what it is, I mean what's its name?"

"Oh, it's an Aipom."

"I don't think I've ever seen a Pokémon like this before."

"That's probably because it's not native to Kanto. It's from Johto."

"Johto?"

"It's one region over, don't worry about it."

"Ok. So can I have it?"

"Sure. If you're up to it."

"Absolutely." I turned back to the monkey," What do you say, Aipom? Want to start a journey with me?"

The Aipom mimicked my enthusiasm by shouting its name and jumping on to my shoulder hugging my face. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Gray, before you go I must give you some things," Professor Oak said. He reached on to a lab counter and handed me a red square device and a belt with five empty pokeballs on it.

"Here are your pokeballs and Pokedex. And don't worry I already took the liberty of updating your Pokedex so that it will be able to name any Pokémon from any region."

"Thank you, Professor."

"No need for thanks. Now off you go."

"Bye, Professor."

"Aipom!" Aipom said still on my shoulder. We both waved bye to Professor Oak and he waved bye back. After that my new Pokémon and I walked towards Route1 to begin our journey.

**Well there you have it. The first chapter in the story. Please review. I appreciate any constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Buzzing Beedrill

Pokémon Adventures: Gray

**Hey anybody who reads this! It's me Garret! Just to give a heads up Gray is gonna be a little slow when he catches Pokémon. Meaning he won't catch that many and he won't catch them right away. Anyway here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Buzzing Beedrill

Aipom and I walked all the way from Pallet Town to Viridian City. I had heard there was a gym there, but when we found the place it was closed. In the meantime I had decided to heal Aipom at the Pokémon Center. Oh yeah, I found out that you can use the Pokedex to see what the gender of your Pokémon is. Aipoms a boy. You can also use it to see what moves they know. Aipom only knows the moves Double Team and Quick Attack. When we were done at the Center we hung outside the Viridian Gym. Soon an elderly man approached me.

"You wait'n to challenge the gym leader?"he asked.

"Yeah. Do you know when he'll get here?"

"Sorry kid, but we haven't seen the gym leader in months. We don't know if he'll ever be back."

"What?! Grrrr. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you go on to Pewter City. Maybe one day when you come back the gym leader will be here."

"Alright. Thanks." I waved bye to the old man and turned to the Aipom on my shoulder. "Well, buddy, to Pewter it is."

We soon found ourselves walking threw the Viridian Forest since it was the only way to Pewter City. I heard along the way that the gym leader in Pewter uses rock types. I thought it best to try to teach Aipom some new moves. I got out the Pokedex so it can tell me the moves Aipom can learn. Not a lot came up. But I decided to try something. A move called Swift. I stopped walking and told Aipom to get off me. "Ok, Aipom, let's train."

First, we started working on trying to learn Swift. 45 minutes later we made know progress. Aipom could barely get his tail to glow. We gave up on that. Next, we started working on speed and agility. I made a sort of obstacle course for Aipom to run. I stacked a bunch of rocks on top of each other and told Aipom he had to jump over them. Then I found the tallest tree I could find told Aipom he had to climb it in less than 20 seconds. Then he had to jump from one tree to the next using only his tail. He did it all without even breaking a sweat. He hopped over the rocks like they weren't even there. He climbed the tree in less than 10 seconds. And he jumped from tree to tree with his tail like he was born to do it. I later found out that he was. I congratulated him on the tremendous work-out and we took a break for lunch. I pulled a chicken and mayonnaise sandwich and some Pokémon food from my backpack. We sat down next to a tree and began to eat. While we were eating a caterpillar looking thing with a big pink nose and a menacing horn on its head came around the corner of the tree. I jumped away, startled. I put my sandwich back in my bag and pulled out my Pokedex. I scanned the creature and a robotic voice emanated from the Pokedex,"Weedle, the hairy bug Pokémon. Weedle are very weak but will try to poison its opponents with the stinger on its head and tail."

"Awesome! Hey, Aipom, try to use Swift on that Weedle." I said.

"Aipom!" He cried.

He stepped in front of me and got ready to attack, but before he could even attempt Swift the wild Weedle fired a barrage of purple needles at Aipom and I.

"Aipom, look out!" I yelled.

Aipom dove to the ground and the needles sailed over his head.

"Aipom, use Quick Attack!"

He bolted forward at the bug Pokémon at blinding speeds and sent it sprawling.

"Alright, Aipom!" I praised. My Pokémon bounce up and down making happy monkey sounds. Our joy was cut short, though, when we heard a faint buzzing sound. Then it got louder and louder until it was deafening. At that moment a swarm of bee Pokémon flew out of the trees and came after Aipom. He freaked out and scurried back to me. He jumped into my arms and I ran. These Pokémon were fast and they were shooting those purple needles and now and then one would swoop down and try to sting us with its hands, which were needles as well. I kept running, dodging attacks, running around trees and bushes, jumping over rocks and roots. I kept this up until I tripped over a big root and flipped over and fell to the ground, landing hard on my back. I managed to scramble between a tree and a bush. The Pokémon chasing us didn't see us and they flew right past. I was able to scan one as it went by and the Pokedex said,"Beedrill, the poison bee Pokémon. Beedrill are very territorial and very fast. If a Pokémon from their colony is in danger they will rush to protect it. It is the final form of Weedle." I pushed some more buttons to see what moves it knows. "Beedrill's most common attacks are Poison Sting and Twinneedle."

"Ok. That's what there using."

Suddenly, I heard the buzzing return.

"They've found us!" I screamed.

I picked Aipom back up and running again. It looked like the Beedrill gain in numbers. When I rounded a tree I saw more Beedrill and realized they were surrounding us. I kept thinking this was it I was going to die and I didn't even have one badge. While I was coming to accept fate Aipom jumped out of my arms and stood up to the swarm. A Beedrill dove at him. And when my Pokémon looked like it might die the hand on the end of his tail started to glow. He then swung it around firing a stream of sparkling to hit the diving Beedrill. It fell to the ground unconscious. Aipom used Swift! When the other Beedrill saw the potential danger they sent in three members to try to take down Aipom. Once again his tail glowed and a stream of sparkling stars came out and hit the three poison bees knocking them all out. Now the swarm thought it best to just attack all at once. They all dived for Aipom. "Aipom, do a Swift twister!" I yelled. I hoped and prayed to God that he understood what I wanted him to do. Thankfully he did. His tail glowed and he twirled around. I dove to the ground before the stars came. Aipom's tail glowed and he flung all the stars at the every Beedrill in sight, hitting each one of them and knocking them all out. When I stood back up I managed to say,"Oh. My. God." Aipom fainted right on the spot. I walked over and crouched down next to him. I scooped him into my lap. "Hey, buddy. Are you okay?" He gave a small smile and little nod. "Here. Return to your pokeball. You look like hell."

I withdrew him to his pokeball and began walking again. Fifty ft later I find the exit outta here. It was kinda funny, the Beedrill ran us all the way to the exit. By now I'm thinking, _'With Aipom by my side this whole trainer thing will be easy. I just hope I can win that badge.'_

__**Ok guys hope that wasn't too long of a chapter. Leave me a review telling me what you think about this chapter. Stay tuned for what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3: What's a TM?

Pokemon Adventures: Gray

Chapter 3: What's a TM?

**Hello people! It's me, Garret! Finally I can get out the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

Pewter City was probably the dullest looking place I've ever seen. All the buildings were gray. Huh. Weird. Anyway, there were boulders on the ground, but they looked like they were specifically placed there, as if they were decorations. Instead of going straight to the gym I went to the Pokemon Center to heal Aipom, because of the Viridian Forest incident. I walked in and gave Aipom's pokeball to the nurse behind the table. 30 minutes later she returned my Pokemon. "Thank you." I said and left the Center. I called out Aipom and the little monkey Pokemon jumped up and down, thankful to be alive. "Well, Aipom, how do you feel?" He responded by jumping to my shoulder and shouting his name. "Great. Now let's challenge the gym."

"Hold it!" a loud voice from behind me yelled. I turned around to meet a kid with spiky blonde hair, a black t-shirt, brown shoes, and jeans. He marched up to me and said,"Did I just here you were going to challenge Brock?"

"You mean the gym leader?"

"Of course the gym leader!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Whoa! Who's that Pokemon?" He pointed at Aipom.

"This is Aipom, my starter."

"Hold on." He pulled a Pokedex from his pocket and scanned Aipom. It dinged and the robotic voice came on,"Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. Aipom's tail acts as a third hand. It's tail is so strong that it can hold it self up by just it's tail alone."

"Cool. Where do you find one of those?"

"You can't. They come from another region called Johto."

"Darn. Wait a minute. Is that your only Pokemon?"

"Yes."

"But, it's a normal type. You can't use that on Brock's Pokemon."

"Why not?"

"Because! Brock uses rock types. From what my Pokedex says it only knows Double Team, Quick Attack, and Swift. Those are normal moves. They won't work against Brock."

"What do I do then, huh?"

"Here take this." He held out a disc.

"What's this?"

"It's a TM."

"What's a TM?"

"Are you kidding me!?" I shook my head. "Oh for God's sake. Sigh. TM stands for Technical Machine. You can use these to teach a move to a Pokemon that otherwise probably would never have learned on it's own. This is the TM for Brick Break. It's a fighting type move. Those are super effective against rock Pokemon. None of my Pokemon can learn it so you have it."

"Thanks." I took the TM from him. "So, how does it work?"

"Just give it to the Pokemon." I held the disc up to Aipom and he took it gleefully. As soon as he touched it the disc melted into his body.

"Whoa." I said.

"Yeah. Now you might stand a chance against Brock. Well, I'm out."

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Sam."

"I'm Gray."

"Well, Gray, maybe when you get a Boulder Badge we can battle. Until then, I will be at Ceurlean City getting my second badge. If run into each other there we should battle."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Seeya."

"Seeya."

I watched him leave around the corner of a building. "Alright, Aipom, now we can challenge the gym."

**Yay! Aipom learned a new move and Gray possibly has a rival! Tune in next time when Gray challenges Brock! **


	4. Chapter 4: Battle for the Boulder Badge!

Chapter 4: Battle for the Boulder Badge!

**WOW! It took forever to get this out. How long has it been? A three weeks? Well, please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.**

"Ok, Aipom, you ready to beat the gym leader?" I asked my purple Pokémon. He made an enthusiastic noise and jumped up on my shoulder. "Sweet!"

We exited the Pokémon Center, where we were staying while in Pewter City, and continued on our way to the Gym on the other side of town. I rounded the corner of a building and saw another building that oddly looked like a boulder. "This must be the gym." I said to myself. If that Sam guy didn't tell me what type the gym uses I think I would have figured it out. So I walked through double doors of the gym and soon found myself in a black room. "Hello?" No answer. "Is the gym leader here?" Still no answer. "Aipom! Aipom!"

"Yeah, it is dark in here. I can't see a thing. Hopefully I can find the gym leader in here." Suddenly, the lights turned on. I shielded my eyes with my hand. A moment later my eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and realized I was standing on the opposite side of a battle field. The battle field was a gravelly part of this huge room I was in. There were small rocks spread out on the field. On the other side of the field was a huge boulder and on that boulder was a shirtless tan teenager. He wore khakis and mountain climbing boots. He had dark spiky hair and his eyes looked shut tight. After taking all this in I managed to say,"Oh my." The teenager spoke up,"You want to challenge me for the Boulder Badge?"

"Ummmmmmm. Yes."

"Very well." He jumped off the bolder and pulled a pokeball from one of his pockets. "We will have a one-on-one battle. Ready?"

"Psh. You bet I am."

"Alright, then go, Onix!" He threw the pokeball onto the field and a large snake made of rocks came out in a flash of white. It let out a deafening roar, expressing it's monstrousness. To be honest I almost bolted out of the gym. But, luckily I was too scared to move. Shaking my fear off, I flipped out my Pokedex and scanned this monster. The robotic voice of the Pokedex came on and said,"Onix, the rock snake Pokémon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while digging its way through the dirt at 50 mph."

"Oh boy." I turned to Aipom who was cowering behind my head. "Alright, buddy," I said as pried him from my neck,"you ready to win?" He shook his head frantically. "Come on, Aipom, how can you be scared of that? You beat an entire swarm of Beedrill!" I pointed to the gym leaders Pokémon. He then got angry and pointed an accusing finger at me. "Me scared? Oh of course. That thing terrifies me. But, you're Pokémon and there by able to defend yourself. Remember our secret weapon? That new move Brick Break."

"Are you going to battle or just talk to your Pokémon?" The leader asked.

"Battle. Go, Aipom!" I grabbed Aipom and threw him onto the field. He landed on his feet. He looked up to see the rock snake Pokémon glaring at him. "Aipom, use Swift!" I yelled to my Pokémon, but to my dismay he stood frozen with fear.

"Ha! Your puny Aipom is trembling at the wake of my Onix!" The leader scoffed. "Onix, use your Tackle attack!"

His Onix roared loudly before it charged at Aipom and sent it flying with one Tackle. Aipom hit the ground, but jumped right back up and this time he looked ready to fight. That hit must have knocked some sense into him. His tail glowed bright and he swung it around and stars shot out striking the Onix. I wasn't surprised to see that Onix took the hit with out even flinching.

"You think normal type moves will actually work and the super defensive Onix!"

"No, but we want to weaken it will easier to beat later."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Onix, hit it with another Tackle!" His Pokémon once again charged at Aipom and just before it hit he jumped out of the way and Onix missed by a mile. "Grrrr. Onix, change directions. Tackle again!" His Pokémon turned around and attempted another Tackle. This time I yelled,"Aipom, use Double Team!" Before Onix could hit the real Aipom multiple Aipoms sprouted from the original causing major confusion for the Onix. "Aipom, Swift!" The clones disappeared and the real Aipom, which was to the right of Onix, shot out the shiny stars and they pegged the leaders Pokémon. "Onix, there use Tackle!" Once again it charged at Aipom, but he just used Double Team again and Onix stopped. "Swift again!" This time the stars came from behind Onix nailing it in the back of the head. When it turned around it charged at Aipom and he just used Double Team again. Accept this time it didn't work out in my favor.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" The rock snake slammed its tail on the gravelly field and dozens of rocks sprang from the ground and hit all the clones causing them all but the original to dissipate. "Oh no. Aipom, get up!" It was futile for Onix had hit the fallen Pokémon with a strong Tackle. "Oh yeah. Now we got you. Onix, use Bind!" he ordered. His rock snake coiled around my purple monkey and started to squeeze. "Aipom, are you ok?" He responded with painful cries.

"No use in struggling little monkey." The leader was saying."Just quit now and you'll be safe. Don't worry about your trainers dignity."

"Shut up...ummm."

"Brock."

"Shut up, Brock. We can still win this, Aipom!"

"Oh yeah? How?"

"By using Brick Break!" You may think using this moves would be impossible since Aipom is being Binded, but his tail is sticking out the bottom of Onix's coil. Thankfully Aipom was able to swing his glowing fist/tail and hit one Onix's rock body parts. Onix cried out in pain and immediately dropped Aipom.

"So you have a fighting move, eh? No matter. My Onix can still defeat your little monkey."

"Dude, one more hit from Brick Break and your mighty Onix is going down."

"Well we won't let you get near us. Onix, use Rock Throw!" Again Onix' tail slammed onto the ground causing dozens of rocks to spring up.

"Aipom, get past the rocks with Quick Attack!" My Pokémon zoomed through the rain of rocks at lighting fast speed. He then went in for a head on collision with Onix which proved unwise. He slammed his head into the rock Pokémon and he stumbled for a few feet before Onix too did something unwise. He lowered his head to see if Aipom was ok. "Aipom, now use Brick Break!" While Onix was still at Aipoms level he punched Onix right between the eyes. THe let out one more cry of pain before fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes. "What?! Grrrrrr. Onix, return." The large Pokémon was recalled to its pokeball. I ran over to Aipom, who was barely standing, and picked him up in my arms. "Aipom, you were amazing!" I hugged him."Sorry for throwing you." He fainted in my arms. "Ok. Return."

I walked to Brock's side of the field and said,"Great battle."

"It was a cheap victory."

"I still won, though."

"Yeah. You did. Here," he held out his hand to show a small badge in the shape of a pebble,"take this. It's the Boulder Badge."

I snatched it from him and held it up with hearts in my eyes.

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah whatever. Now leave. And if you want to challenge anymore gyms the closest one is in Cerulean City just past Mt. Moon."

"Thanks!" And then I left the gym.

Before I left Pewter City I had one last thought in my mind. _'My victory was a fluke. If Onix hadn't bent down to check on Aipom we most likely would have lost. But, because Brock was such a jerk I kinda don't feel bad about it. Then again. Why did Brock's Onix show care for another Pokémon? If a Pokémons personality reflects that of the trainers then why did Onix seem so caring? Maybe because behind his tough exterior, Brock is really a nice and caring person.'_ Now that I had that out of my mind I continued on towards Mt. Moon.

**So yeah Gray defeats Brock in a sham victory. Tell me what you think about it. Remember, I enjoy constructive criticism. I would love it if people would give me tips on how I can make this a better story. Now, not to spoil anything, but Gray will catch his first Pokémon in the next chapter. Farewell!**


	5. Chapter 5: Grumpy Graveler

Chapter 5: Grumpy Graveler

**Behold the fifth chapter** **of Gray's saga. In this chapter he captures his first Pokémon! Sorry that it took me so long to publish this chapter I've been very busy with school and all.**

While walking to the next city on my map, Ceurelean, I found out that the only way to get there is to trudge through a cave called Mt. Moon. I heard from passing by trainers that this place is tough and infuriating for young trainers. But with Aipom by my side I thought 'yeah whatever'. I entered into the cave of the looming mountain and was immediately met with a swarm of Zubats. They fluttered past me biting and scratching at my clothes and hair. Before I could send out Aipom the flock was gone. "Darn. If I don't buckle down I'll never catch a new Pokémon." I said to myself.

So i kept going with Aipom's Pokeball held tightly in my hand waiting for any Pokémon to catch. After about two hours of walking I could already see the exit. "Jeez. I haven't met any Pokémon since that swarm of Zubats. Oh well maybe I'll find some Pokémon outside." I said.

The exit was about thirty feet away. I took one step towards it and my foot bumped into a rock on the ground and fell over. "Ow." I muttered. "I'm glad nobody saw that."

I heard laughter ahead of me. I looked up from the dirt to see a short blond girl busting a gut. "I wouldn't say nobody saw that, dude. Ha ha ha ha!"

I pulled myself off the ground and wiped the dirt from my black shirt. "Who are you?" I questioned.

"The name's Ravyn." she said. "I'm on my way to Ceurelean City. Who are you?" she responded.

"My name's Gray and I'm heading that way too. Hey, do you want to have a battle?" i said.

"Sure. Why not? I could always use some extra practice." she said. She pulled a Pokeball from her belt and enlarged it. I did the same with my Pokeball. "So, one-on-one?" she asked from twenty feet away.

"Fine with me." i said. "Go, Aipom!."

"Aipom!" my monkey Pokémon cried.

"Go, Zubat!" Ravyn yelled. A small blue bat came out of the ball in a flash of white light and began screeching.

"Aipom, Quick Attack!" I ordered. He darted at the blue bat, but it was too fast and dodged the attack.

"Zubat, Leech Life!" Ravyn commanded. When Aipom came back to the ground and turned to face Zubat he was greeted with a bite to his arm. Then purple light spread from Aipom to Zubat as Aipom cried out in pain. Zubat released him and flew backwards.

"Aipom, are you ok?" I asked my friend. He rubbed the spot on his arm where he had been bitten and looked a me and nodded. Meaning he was willing to go on. "Alright, use Swift!" He jumped in the air and swung his glowing tail at Zubat, sending out the shining stars. Again, Ravyn's Zubat dodged the attack with amazing speed and the stars struck the rock that i fell over. "Darn! How does that thing keep dodging? I thought it was impossible to dodge Swift!"

"I think I'm just better than you." Ravyn called.

"Whatever! Let's keep going, Aipom!" I yelled. Just then i heard a strange sound. Ravyn heard it, too. It sound like the earth splitting open. I turned to see the rock that i fell over was moving. Then arms sprouted from the ground and hefted the rock up and out of the earth. It emerged and stood on two stubby legs. It had two eyes and mouth full of clenched teeth. It had four arms total. And it's whole body was brown and pebbly. It wasn't a rock in the dirt, it was a submerged Pokémon! It glared at Aipom and growled,"Grrrraaaaaaveler!" Aipom shuttered in fear. "What the heck is that?" I screamed.

I aimed the Pokedex at it. the Pokedex scanned it. I heard a beep and the robotic voice came on,"Graveler, the Rock Pokémon. These Pokémon are often seen rolling down mountain trails. Obstacles are just things to roll straight over, not avoid."

"That sounds like one tough Pokémon." I murmured.

"Well, see ya! Zubat, return!" Ravyn recalled her Pokémon and ran towards the exit. "Maybe I'll see you around, Gray!" And then she was gone.

"I can't believe that just happened." I said in disbelief. 'What do i do? That Graveler is not going away unless i can outrun it or catch it. Hey! That's it I'll catch it!' I thought to myself. But before I could order a command o Aipom the wild Rock Pokémon rolled at him with an aggressive speed that would not slow down. "Aipom, move out-of-the-way!." He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and jumped over the wild Pokémon. It crashed into a stalagmite. "Aipom, quick use Double Team!" Aipom split into four Aipom. But the Graveler didn't hesitate. It bent down and buried its hands in th ground and when it pulled them out there was a rock in each hand. He threw them all at the same time with keen accuracy hitting all the Aipoms. The rock on the farthest left hit the real Aipom. My Pokémon flew back from the impact and hit the cave wall. "Aipom, get up!" I cried. He did but it was clear he had trouble standing. "Aipom, Quick Attack!" He darted at Graveler, but when he came into contact with the Rock Pokémon he screamed in pain and fell to the ground. 'Oh crap!' I thought,'He is the my Pokémon just went head first into the Rock Pokemon.'

While Aipom was moaning in pain on the cave floor, Graveler reached down and grabbed Aipom's arms and lifted him off the ground. He then used his other two hands to grab Aipom's legs. Now Graveler had a limb in each hand. He then proceeded to pull away from Aipom's body trying to pull my Pokémon apart. Aipom was crying from the pain. He helplessly swung his tail back and forth. 'Wait! His tail!' I thought. Aipom's tail was free. I could use this to my advantage. "Aipom, use Brick Break!"

The appendage on his tail curled into a fist and glowed a bright white. He swung it under his legs right into Graveler's face. Graveler dropped him and clutched his face in pain. "Aipom, go another Brick Break!"

He ran towards the wild Pokémon, leapt up, and smashed the Pokémon's face with another Brick Break. The Graveler rolled backwards and smashed into the cave wall. He rolled onto his butt. From where I was I could clearly see the swirls in his eyes. "Nice job, Aipom! Now watch out." I pulled an empty Pokeball from my belt and pressed the button on it. It enlarged and I pulled my arm back. "Go, Pokeball!" I shouted and threw the ball. It soared threw the air and hit Graveler on the head. When it ricocheted off the Pokémon it opened and sucked Graveler in a flash of red light. The ball rock backed and forth several times until finally i heard,'Click'. The ball stopped moving. I ran over to it and scooped it up. I stared intently at it. "Aipom,my friend. I think we just caught our first Pokémon."

I grabbed him and hugged him tight. "Yes! I can't believe it! We actually caught something! Sweet!"

I stopped hugging Aipom when I realized that he was still hurt from the fight. He did seem happy though. "Ok, buddy. You've deserved a long rest. Return."

I called him back to his Pokeball. Then I stared at my two occupied Pokeballs and sighed a gleeful sigh. I clipped them to my belt and walked out the exit and into the bright sunlit day.

**Alright. Cool. Gray finally caught a new Pokémon. Hope everyone enjoyed. Remember I like Reviews. Also, i would like it if somebody would tell me whether I spelled Ceurelean right. Now the next chapter won't take as long to be put up I promise so you can expect it soon. Till next time in Pokémon Adventures: Gray!**


	6. Chapter 6: Run in Battles

Chapter 6: Run in Battles

**Hello again, Peoples! I'm back with a new chapter! Told you it would be out soon. In this chapter Gray has a run-in with some people he's met before I think you know who it is. Enjoy!**

Coming out of the Pokémon center in Ceuralean City I felt almost ready to fight the gym leader, but first I felt like I needed training before I went there. I walked into a nearby park and began my search for an opponent to fight. I ran into many people in the park, but none of them wanted to battle me. They were all to busy flying kites and playing games with their Pokémon. I sat on a bench and moped. "God, I can't believe that nobody wants to battle! How can these people have Pokémon and not want to battle?" I said to myself. "Well, you could battle me." said a voice from behind the bench. I turned around to see that kid I met in Pewter City. "Sam?" I said.

"Hey, Gray! What's up? I see you've made it through Mt. Moon. Congratulations! And as a congratulatory gift, I will let you battle me." Sam said.

"Cool! Let's go over to that open filed of grass and battle." I said.

"Hey! What about me?" a feminine voice said from behind a nearby tree. Ravyn stepped out from behind a big oak tree. "Ravyn?" I shouted. "What was that crap back in the cave?"

"Why whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"You left me to fight a Graveler alone!" I screamed. "Me and my Pokémon could have been killed!"

"But you weren't killed! And your lucky, too. If that Graveler had popped up I would have beaten you to a bloody pulp." she smirked. "So I say we finish the battle we were having. My Zubat versus your Aipom."

"Fine I'll battle you first." I said. "Hey! I thought we were going to battle!" cried Sam.

"I will, Sam. But I have some unfinished business with her," I pointed to Ravyn,"I'll battle you next."

"Go, Zubat!" Ravyn shouted as she called out her bat Pokémon. "Zu-Zu-Zu-Zubat!" it screeched.

"Go, Aipom!" I sent out my trusty stater. "Ai-Ai-Aipom!" said my dear friend.

We all stepped onto the battle field and began our make-up battle. "Aipom, Double Team!" He created three other Aipoms out of the air making them a total of four. "Zubat, Leech Life!" Ravyn's flying rat flew into suck the life out of one of the Aipoms, but the one that it chose was the wrong one so when it tried to bite the clone the clone dissipated into nothing and the Zubat flew through it and into a tree. In its dazed state I ordered Aipom to use Swift. The clones absorbed back to Aipom and the one true Aipom attacked the confused Zubat with a quick Swift. The Zubat screeched in pain. "Zubat, get up and use Supersonic!"

The Bat Pokémon seemed to shake off the pain and fly ten feet in the air. When it got high enough in the air it unleashed an ear-piercing screech that lasted for six seconds. "Awwww, man. What was that crap." I whined trying to get the ringing out of my ears. "Aipom, end that thing with a Quick Attack!" But Aipom didn't move. He wandered around in a circle until he fell to his butt and started multiplying then unmultiplying. "What's going on?" I demanded.

"Your Aipom is confused. That's what Supersonic does." Ravyn smirked as she said this. "It's only a matter of time before your Pokémon does himself in or it do it for him."

"No way! Aipom, buddy, you have to snap out of it! You just beat a Graveler and hour ago! You can't lose to a puny flying rat! Snap out of it!" Somehow my words must have woken him up from that trance. "Alright! Now use Double Team!" Once again, Aipom created doppelgängers out of thin air. This time there were eight of them on the field. I turned my attention to some berries I saw earlier that were in the trees surrounding our battle zone. "Hmmmmm..." I mumbled to myself.

"That won't work this time. Zubat, use Supersonic!" Zubat ascended higher in the air and unleashed an unbearable screech. All the Aipoms clapped their hands over their ears trying to block out the horrible screech, but they all fell over and dissipated. "What? Where's the real one?" exclaimed Ravyn.

"You'll find out soon enough." I smiled a devilish smile. "Aipom, now use Quick Attack!" He darted out the tree with the berries with blinding speed and slammed into Zubat who fell to the ground and hit its head on a rock and fainted. "No!" cried Ravyn. "How is that possible? I get how he hid in the trees, but how did he not fall to the power of Supersonic?"

"Easy. Look at his ears." I pointed to my smirking Pokemon. She looked upon him and must've seen what helped him survive the screech. "Are those berries?" she said in surprise. "Yep." I said.

"But how? You didn't even tell him to stick berries in his ears. In fact you didn't even tell him to hide in a tree!" she screamed.

"I don't know how but it's like he read my thoughts. I can't really explain it. But it doesn't matter. I won. Admit defeat." I said.

"Fine. I admit defeat. Return, Zubat." She recalled her knock-out Pokemon. I did the same with my Pokemon. "Not bad. Not bad." said Sam. I forgot he was there. "But let's see you battle me next."

"Your on." I said.

**Ok, got that out there. Hope you guys enjoyed. Leave me some reviews telling me if you liked it or if you would like to give me some criticism. I'd also like to say that I'm starting a Ben 10 fanfic. Check that out if you wouldn't mind. Tune in next time when Gray takes on Sam!**


	7. Chapter 7: Run in Battles Part 2

Chapter 7: Run in Battles Part 2

**Hope everyone enjoys this new chapter of Gray's journey. In this chapter he'll take on his friend, Sam, and maybe even someone else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

Sam and I went to our respective sides of the battle field. Since my Aipom had already battled I knew I would have to use my new Pokémon, Graveler. I didn't know what battling with a new Pokémon would be like. I hoped it would be like when I first got Aipom. Before I came here, when I was at the Pokémon Center I had scanned my Graveler and found out what moves it knows. It knows Roll-Out, Rock Throw, and Mega Punch. Sam unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. He tossed out onto the field. "Go, Nidoran!" he shouted. The Pokeball popped open and a purple bunny-looking Pokémon with needles sprouting from all over its body came out. I flipped out my Pokedex and scanned the Pokémon.

The Pokedex said,"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. Its large ears sense danger. It extends its toxic spikes when angry. The size of its body thorns indicates its toxicity."

"Alright, a Poison type. It won't do anything to my Ground type Pokémon. Go, Graveler!" I threw Graveler's Pokeball on to the field and he popped out with his arms crossed over his chest and a low grunt. Ravyn spoke up on the side line,"Awsome! You caught the wild Graveler in the cave."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." I responded coldly, still having not forgiven her for leaving me in the cave. "So what? Just cause you have a big bad Pokémon you think you can beat me? Nidoran, use Poison Sting!" said Sam. Nidoran fired dozens of tiny purple needles at Graveler, but to Sam's surprise they just bounced off. Graveler didn't even flinch. "Hey! What was that about?" cried Sam.

"Come on, rude. Don't tell me you didn't know that Poison type attacks don't affect Ground types?" I smirked. "Graveler, use Mega Punch!" But nothing happened. Graveler didn't move. "Umm, Graveler? Did you hear me? I said use Mega Punch!" Still nothing. 'What the heck is he doing? Why won't he attack?' I thought angrily. Ravyn busted out laughing,"Hahahaha! Oh this is priceless! Your new Pokémon refuses to listen to you! Ahahahaha!"

"I think I should take advantage of this! Nidoran, use Double Kick!" Sam ordered his Pokémon. Nidoran ran towards Graveler and then jumped in the air. He brought down a foot on Graveler's head and then brought the other one down and bounced off before Graveler could fall. My Pokémon fell on his butt and he rubbed his head gingerly trying to rub away the pain.

"Hey, Graveler! If you don't listen to me you're gonna lose! Now use Rock Throw!" Graveler glanced behind himself at me and just turned his back to me. He was still sitting down. "Ha! What a disobedient Pokémon! It must have trust issues. I'll have this wrapped up in a jiffy! Nidoran, finish it with one more Double Kick!" yelled Sam.

"Fire!" a loud female voice screamed. Me, Sam, and Ravyn all turned our heads to see a balloon with a red 'R' on it and two people in a green basket shoot a net out of a bazooka. The net soared across the field we were battling at and wrapped around my Graveler. Graveler started squirming and tried to pull free but the ropes were too strong plus he had no leverage. The balloon flew over our battle area and went in the direction of the forest. They carried Graveler off the ground and were making off with him. "No! Graveler, hang on I'm coming!" I darted into the woods after the balloon with my fiends not far behind me. I was lucky they weren't taking off, I think it was because Graveler was a little to heavy.

"Nidoran, use Poison Sting on the balloon!" Sam ordered his Pokémon. Nidoran's needles were fired from the horn on his head. They pierced the balloon and air was spewing out of it. The balloon crashed down and we ran to the crash site. I found the net Graveler was being held in. He looked frightened. I fumbled with ropes, but they were too hard to get loose. "God! I can't get these ropes undone! Hey, Sam, can you tell your Nidoran to try to chew through these ropes." I asked my friend.

"Sure. Nidoran, have at those ropes." his Pokémon complied and began to gnaw at the ropes quickly. He broke two ropes on the net and then it became easy to slide out Graveler. "Oh thank God you're safe!" I cried as I squeezed my Pokémon in a loving hug. "Come on let's…" Ravyn was interrupted by a loud voice,"You three are not going anywhere!" A man and a woman came out of know where and stood before us. One was a woman, the one who had spoken to Ravyn, she had purple hair and had on a black uniform with a red 'R' on her chest. Next to her stood a man. He had black hair and wore a uniform similar to his partner's. "Who are you guys?" I asked.

"We are Caroline and William of Team Rocket!" they said in unison.

"What do you want with my Graveler?" I demanded to know.

"We steal rare and strong Pokémon for evil purposes. We stole your Pokémon so we could give it to our boss." said William.

"Now we have to steal it again! Go, Sandshrew!" shouted Caroline.

"Go, Ekans!" shouted WIlliam. The two Team Rocket members threw out Pokeballs in front of them. The Pokeball that Caroline threw released a small shrew Pokémon. It had light brown skin, a white underbelly, and big blue eyes. The Pokeball that William threw out released a long purple rattle snake. It had purple skin, a yellow underbelly, a rattler on its tail, and it must have been at least seven feet long. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned them both. The shrew one first.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the dessert sand to sleep."

"Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. It can freely detatch its jaw to swallow large prey whole. It can become too heavy to move, however."

"Sandshrew, Scratch that kid that took down our balloon." Caroline pointed to Sam.

"Ekans, get rid of that Graveler's trainer with Poison Sting." William commanded his Pokémon. Sandshrew started to fight Sam while Sam's Nidoran tried to protect him. Ekans unleashed purple needles in my direction. They would have hit me and killed had something not stepped in the path of the needles. I looked up to see that Graveler had blocked the attack with ease. "Graveler, you saved me." I said. He looked behind me and gave me a nod. "You want me to tell you what to do?" Another nod. "Quick, Ekans, before they attack use Bite!" shouted William. His Pokémon leapt forward, its mouth open wide, ready to close down on Graveler. "Graveler, use Rock Throw!" Graveler bent down and dug one of his hands into the Earth and pulled out a rock. He threw it with lightening speed at Ekans's mouth. The rock lodged itself inside Ekans's mouth. Ekans fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Great throw, Graveler!" I congratulated my Pokémon. I looked to my right and saw that Sam was having trouble dealing with the Sandshrew. "Hey, Graveler, grab Ekans and swing him at that Sandshrew." Graveler reluctantly complied. He clutched Ekans's tail and swung him at Sandshrew knocking the Pokémon back to its master. Then Graveler swung Ekans around some more before tossing him at Sandshrew. The impact knocked both of the Pokémon out cold. "Oh no, those were our only Pokémon!" cried William.

"Come on we need to bail. We'll meet again kid!" The Team Rocket members returned their Pokémon and ran into the thick part of the woods. Before they were completely out of sight I shouted after them,"The name's Gray by the way!" And then they were gone. "Good job, Graveler! I'm glad we got past that trust problem." My Pokémon and I hugged before I returned him to his Pokeball.

Sam, Ravyn, and I made it to the Ceurelean City Pokémon Center and healed our Pokémon. I asked Sam,"So, now that the trouble is gone for now, do you want to finish our battle?"

"I'd really love to, but I need to get to Vermillion City. I want to get my next badge as quickly as possible!" he said.

"I understand. What about you, Ravyn? What are you going to do?" I asked the short blue/blond-haired girl.

"I'm heading to Saffron City." she said.

"I still need to get my second badge. Well, I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"For now we will all run into each other again someday soon." Ravyn said. And with that we said our goodbyes and parted ways. I went back to the Pokémon Center so I could get a goodnight sleep before I went up against my next gym leader challenge.

**Finally! I've introduced Team Rocket! Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Just a Show

Chapter 8: Just a Show

**Hello, everyone! Garret, here with another chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Gray. In this chapter he battles Misty for the Cascade badge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

The day after I battled my friends, Ravyn and Sam, I decided it was finally time to challenge the Ceurelean City gym leader. I got directions from the nurse at the Pokémon Center I was staying at. I walked to the gym on the other side of town and made in it there in less than twenty minutes. I had heard that the gym leader was a Water type trainer. Since my new Pokémon, Graveler, was a Rock and Ground type he would be extremely weak to water attacks. I decided to go with Aipom. I finally came to the gym building. It was a large bluish-teal colored building. It had wave patterns ingrained in the wall and a large white seal monster on the roof. I opened the double doors and stepped inside. There was a receptions counter. I walked to and spoke to the receptionist. "Excuse me. Where can I find the gym leader?"

The receptionist looked up from her magazine and said,"She's in the middle of a performance. You'll have to wait until she's done if you want to challenge her."

"Can you just tell me where she is?" The receptionist points to a hallway and went back to her magazine. "Bitch." I mumbled.

I walked down the hallway. On my way down the hall I started to hear a sound. The further I went down the hall, the louder the sound got. I soon made it to the end of the hall and walked into a stadium-like room. The sides of the room were lined with bleachers and the bleachers were filled with loud, obnoxious, screaming fans. They were all cheering for a woman in a tank. The tank was in the center of the room. It was probably twenty by twenty and filled with water. The woman was a slim redhead in a light blue swimsuit, a one-piece. She was swimming with a Pokémon that resembled the statue on the roof. i think she just finished performing a trick. The Pokémon hoisted her out of the water and she did a flip and landed on a floating white platform. When she stuck the landing she raised her arms to the crowd and posed. The crowd cheered so loud I couldn't hear myself think. When the crowd died down someone threw her a microphone. She spoke to the crowd,"Is everybody having a great time?" The crowd cheered an agreement.

Before she said something else I spoke up loud enough so the place could hear. "I'd like to challenge the gym leader!"

Everyone paused and stared at me. Then the gym leader yelled,"Well get on up here!" The crowd cheered the upcoming battle. A platform lowered to the bottom of the tank and I steeped on. It carried me to the top of the tank. The tank had three platforms floating in the water between me and the gym leader. The gym leader stood on the other side. "So what's you're name, hon?" the redhead asked.

"Gray." i responded.

"Hi, Gray! I'm Misty! Are you ready for are battle?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Cool, but let me explain the rules real quick. We will each use one Pokémon only, doesn't matter what it is. You can only use league approved moves. And remember to have fun!"

"Whatever you say." I pulled out Aipom's Pokeball and enlarged it. I threw it at a platform and it bounced on it, releasing my trusted companion. "Ai-Ai-Aipom!" he shouted. The crowd cheered for him. He posed for a bit enjoying the attention. Misty tossed the microphone back to whoever threw it to her and she got out her own Pokeball. She enlarged it and tossed it in the water. I watched it sink to bottom and then hit the tank floor, causing something to pop out of the ball and emerge from the water. It was a seahorse-like Pokémon. It had a mean face. It's body was blue and yellow and it had prickles on its fins and head. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned the thing.

"Seadra, the Dragon Pokémon. This Pokémon is ruthless when attacking its prey. It can whip up whirlpools that can swallow whole fishing boats. The poisonous barbs all over its body can faint someone who is too carless to notice them." I replaced it in my back pocket.

"Aipom, be sure to steer clear of those barbs. If we're not careful you could get poisoned."

"As the challenger you have the first move." said Misty.

"Ok! Aipom, use Swift!" Aipom's tail glowed and he jumped in the air, swinging his tail around so the sparkling stars would fire at the target. Seadra took the attack head-on. It only shook the stars off as if they were nothing.

"What happened?" I asked in surprise.

"My Seadra has a high special defense. No mere Swift can hurt my beautiful Seadra. I'll show you a real Swift. Go, Seadra!" Her Dragon Pokémon stuck it's snout forward and fired out stars like cannonballs. The stars ht my Aipom hard and he stumbled into the water. "Now, how about we show off our water powers. Seadra, use Whirlpool!" Seadra dived underwater and started to spin in a tight circle causing the water spin with it. Soon the whirlpool got bigger and more furious. Aipom and the platforms were being sucked in. "Aipom, dive towards Seadra and use Brick Break!" Aipom complied and delivered a Brick Break right to Seadra's face making t stop the whirlpool. The water calmed down and the platforms stopped moving. Aipom climbed onto one of the platforms despite being I'm sure being incredibly dizzy.

"Seadra, use Bubble Beam!" Seadra popped its head out of the water near Aipom and fired bubbles from its snout at a high-speed. Aipom was hit from behind and instead falling into the water again used the momentum to jump to another platform.

"Good job, buddy! Now, use Swift!"

"Use Bubble Beam!" Aipom and Seadra fired their different attacks. The stars flying into the bubbles, popping the bubbles and disintegrating the stars. The attacks cancelled each other out. "Oh! Great battle so far! Let's keep going!" she said excitedly.

"Fine by me, miss. Aipom use Double Team!" Aipom created clones out of nothing and they jumped to the other platforms. There were three on each platform.

"Hm. Nice tactic, but I can top it. Seadra, give whirlpool another whirl!" Seadra dove back underwater and started to spin again causing a furious whirlpool to start. The platforms got sucked in and the clones fell off, all of them vanishing into the air. The real one was nowhere to be scene.

"Huh? That's impossible where is the real one?" Misty asked.

"Right there." I said. Misty and Seadra looked down in time see Aipom come up through the surface and punch Seadra in the face with Brick Break.

"Woah!" Misty gasped. Aipom climbed up on a platform. He didn't look to good. "What happened?" Misty asked.

"You see when you and your Pokémon were distracted by the clones, Aipom used his tail like a flipper and managed to stay under the water and outta sight. When the whirlpool stopped he came up and landed a hit. Doing some major damage." I said.

"Yeah, well, it looks we did some major damage, too. Look." I turned my attention to Aipom who looked even more purple than usual. "Your Pokémon has been poisoned."

"How?"

"The poisonous barbs, remember? Seadra has the ability Poison Point. Now your Aipom will slowly begin to faint from the poison." The crowd cheered at Misty's clear advantage.

"Doesn't matter! Cause I no Aipom will fight to end! Right, Aipom!" Aipom shook off the sick look and nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Seadra go in for a head-butt!" Seadra swam through the water very fast and tried to slam into Aipom, but Aipom jumped up and smashed the platform with Brick shrapnel scattering and hitting Seadra.

"Aipom, use Quick Attack!" He landed on a different platform and then ran across the water a lightning speeds and then slamming into the Dragon Pokémon, forcing it to back up into the last platform. "Now finish it with Brick Break!" Aipom swam up to the dazed Pokémon and punched it with Brick Break so hard it broke through the platform, knocking it out. Then Aipom crawled onto the last not broken platform and doubled over from the poison. Someone threw Misty the microphone and she said,"It's a tie!"

The crowd cheered powerfully and with enthusiasm. I recalled Aipom and Misty recalled her Seadra. The platforms lowered us and we walked around to the side of the tank facing the people. We shook hands and she said,"Here,"she holds out her hand showing the Cascade badge,"you've earned this."

"I can't take that." I said gloomily.

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't really win. Both Pokémon fainted."

"Yeah, but mine fainted first. And besides it's all a show. You gotta please the crowd." she gestures towards audience.

"Please the crowd?"

"Yeah. Take the badge and the crowd goes wild. Here." She hands me the badge. "Now hold it up to the crowd."

I did so and like she said the crowd went crazy, absolutely berserk. "Now go on and get outta here. You don't want these lunatics coming to get your autograph. Trust me." she warned.

"Thanks for the battle, Misty. I'm sure when Aipom wakes up he'll want to than you, too."

"Well, when he does tell the little guy he did great!"

"Bye."

"Bye, hon."

I walked out of the room of screaming fans and left the building, ignoring the receptionist. I left the building ad went on my way to the Pokémon Center. On my way there I thought,'_It happened again. I didn't tell Aipom what to do. He just did what I wanted him to do. Like he was reading my thoughts.' _I stopped thinking, gave the nurse my Pokémon to be healed, and went to sleep in one of the Center's rooms I rented.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. I look forward to writing more. Tune-in next time for another chapter in Pokémon Adventures: Gray!**


	9. Chapter 9: I Want That Ticket

Chapter 9: I Want That Ticket

**Hello everyone! Time to continue the adventure! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

After beating Misty for the Cascade badge and sleeping at the Ceurelean City Pokémon Center, I decided to make my way to Vermillion City. I began my walk early in the morning, for I knew the road to Vermillion City was going to be long one. Along my way, I passed the Ceurelan docks. There was a gigantic ship docked. It looked like the Titanic, but it had S.S. Anne written on the side. I trotted down to the docks so I could marvel at the huge boat. I heard a passing couple talking and they were saying that the ship was a cruise ship for trainers and that it could take them all around Kanto. That meant that it would stop in Vermillion, since Vermillion has its own ports.

I got all excited. I went to a booth to buy a ticket so I could get to Vermillion the luxurious way, but I found out a ticket cost too much money. It was way beyond my budget. I hung my head in despair and trudged along my way. Then I lifted my head to see something reflecting sunshine into my eyes. I looked past the bright light and saw that it was a shiny gold ticket. It was a ticket that could get me on the boat. I ran over to it and reached down to pick it up, but when I grabbed it someone else had grabbed it at the same time.

I didn't even notice him and he apparently didn't notice me, either. He had spiky red hair and was taller and more buff than me. He yanked the ticket out of my hands and shouted,"Paws off the ticket, loser!"

Then he turned and started walking towards the S.S. Anne. "Hey, I want that ticket!" I called after him.

He stopped and turned. "Too bad. Its mine. Now get lost or else!"

"How 'bout you give me that ticket before I make you." I demanded.

"Well come on. Make me." he sneered.

I pulled a Pokeball from my belt, enlarged it, and opened it to reveal my Graveler. "Gravelerrrrr." the Rock Pokémon growled. He shot a menacing glare at the red-head. "Hmph! I thought we were gonna fight, but oh well. Go, Raticate!" The redheaded guy tossed out a Pokeball and it let out a rat monster. It had light brown fur, a white underbelly, a pink tail, stubby arms and legs, and two huge teeth sticking out the front of its mouth. I flipped out my Pokedex and scanned it.

"Raticate. The Mouse Pokémon. With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokémon can gnaw away even thick concrete with ease." I placed it back in my pocket.

"Raticate, eradicate it with Hyper Fang!" ordered the red-head.

"Graveler, dodge it!" Graveler moved out of the just in time before the Mouse Pokémon could close down those fangs on my Pokémon. "Graveler, use Rock-Throw!"

Graveler dug all four of his hands in the concrete docks and heaved out four slabs of stone. Then he hurled them at Raticate. "Raticate, use Bite!"

Raticate dodged three of the flying stones and bite through the last one. Red head was just showing off the biting power of his Pokémon. "Now go in for a Super Fang!"

Raticate ran and jumped at Graveler. "Graveler, use Mega Punch!" Graveler knocked the Pokémon away with a powerful Mega Punch. Raticate landed on its feet, though it seemed to be dazed.

"Graveler, while its dazed, use Roll-Out!" Graveler leaned back and then went forward. He tucked his arms and legs close to his body and started rolling, picking up more speed as he went.

"Raticate, get out-of-the-way!" shouted the redhead. His Pokémon tried to jump out-of-the-way, but was nicked at the last second and was sent flying. It landed on the ground with a thud and tried to pull itself up. But Graveler had already brought himself around and rolled over the hurt Pokemon. Graveler rolled back to my side and stood, coming out of his ball form.

"Raticate! Get up!" Raticate attempted to pull itself up, but it just fell back down and fainted. "Nooo!" The redheaded guy returned his Pokémon. I congratulated Graveler and returned him to his Pokeball as well. Then I marched over to the guy and said,"Alright, you lost. Give me the ticket."

"No way in hell am I giving you this ticket!" He stood with fire in his eyes. Then he stepped into a fighting stance.

'_Oh no!' _I thought. '_He just got into a fighting stance. He is about to hit me. There is only one thing I can do. I have to defend my_self. _I have to hit him first.'_

I only hesitated for a split second. I let one fly right into his big fat ugly nose. He collapsed and started weeping. Blood was gushing out of his now broken nose. I hurried as fast as could. I reached into his pockets and found the ticket. Then I before I ran away he cried,"You broke my nose!"

"If you ask me its an improvement on that ugly face of yours." Then I ran to boat. Gave the ticket guy my ticket and went to find a room to sleep in.

**Ok. I think this is my most pointless and shortest chapter. But anyway, Gray is on the S.S. Anne! We'll see what adventure awaits him on that death trap. Good-bye and see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle aboard the SS Anne

Chapter 10: Battle aboard the S.S. Anne Part 1

**New chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I woke up in my room the next morning feeling strangely proud of myself. Not the kind of pride one feels when they win a battle. It's the pride one gets when they punch someone in the face. I honestly never did that before. Having a mother like I did I never could do anything like that. When I punched that guy in the face yesterday, I felt great. But hopefully I'll never have to do that again. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and headed out of my cabin. I roamed the ship looking for some breakfast. I found a buffet and got some eggs. I sat down at a table and started scarfing down eggs. In the middle of my meal a girl approached my table and said,"Hi there."

I looked up and said with a mouthful eggs,"Hi yourself."

She handed me a flier and said,"You look like a strong trainer. You should enter the S.S. Anne battle tournament."

I took the flier. She winked and walked away. I smiled to myself and read over the flier. It said that there was going to be a competition today at 2:00. Who ever wins the tournament receives a rare water Pokemon. I thought,'_Wow. I could use a Water type. Who knows. This ship might crash and I'll need something to escape on. I should go for it.'_

I finished my breakfast and jogged back to my cabin. I checked the time and saw that it was 11:31. I had two and half hours till the tournament. I thought it best to get some training in before we took on the challenge. I grabbed my Pokeballs and clipped them to my belt and left to find a training spot. There was a battle arena that I found. I was astounded to see that the place was overrun by trainers. Everyone was battling someone. I walked around searching for someone to fight and a place to battle. I accidentaly bumped into a bluehaired guy. I apologozed and asked whether he wanted to battle or not. He agreed and we found a spot to battle. He plucked a Pokeball from his belt, enlarged it, and threw it on the ground. A large bird Pokemon came out of the ball and screeched it's own name. It had a red fin on it's head, brown feathers, mean eyes, and a long sharp beak. I flipped out my Pokedex and scanned it.

"Fearow. The Beak Pokemon. It uses its long beak to attack. It has a surprisingly long reach, so it must be treated with caution."

I closed the Pokedex and placed back in my pocket. I knew that it was a Flying type and that it would be weak to Rock type attacks. I grabbed Graveler's Pokeball and threw it onto the field. He came out and grunted his name.

"Since the advantage is mine, I'll let you go first." I said.

"Fearow, use Whirlwind!" the bluehaired kid said.

Fearow flew into the air and created a strong blowing wind with its long powerful wings. The wind blew me off my feet, but Graveler held his ground firm. When the wind stopped I ordered Graveler to use his Rock Throw. He dug his hands into the deck and pulled out clumps of wood. Then he threw four clumps of wood at the Beak Pokemon, but it was too fast. Fearow dodged the clumps with relative ease. "Fearow, use Drill Peck!" commanded the blue haired kid.

Fearow's beak started spinning rapidly. Then Fearow dove at Graveler from the sky. Graveler stood his ground and took the attack head-on, but the Drill Peck knocked him off his feet. He landed on his back in front of me. I could see that my Pokemon had a chip in his head right where the spinning beak made contact. I realized that the Drill Peck attack actually acted as a drill. Graveler stood up and rubbed his forehead. "Now Fearow, use Drill Peck again!"

"Graveler, grab it!" I shouted. Graveler reached forward with his two bottom hands and took hold of Fearow's beak. Though it probably hurt him immensly to hold that drill-like beak I did not hesitate to say,"Now use Mega Punch!"

Graveler charged up one of his upper fists and plowed Fearow in the face with it. The blow sent Fearow sailing through the sky. "Use Rock Throw!" I yelled.

Graveler once again threw wood clumps at Fearow. This time nailing Fearow with two clumps. "Now hit it with Roll-Out!"

Graveler curled up and rolled at the falling bird. He hit the Pokemon just as it hit the ground. Fearow bounced off the rolling monster and soared back into the sky. Graveler stopped rolling and watched the Beak Pokemon fly. I saw that Fearow was falling back towards Graveler. "Finish it with Mega Punch!"

Graveler charged up one of his fists and he waited until Fearow was close enough. Then he Mega Punched it in the face and Fearow fell back to his trainer, fainted.

"Noooo!" The blue haired guy screamed.

I returned Graveler and the blue haired guy returned his Fearow. We walked to the middle of the field and I said,"Nice battle."

"Whatever! Me and my Fearow are gonna kick your ass in the tournament! You won't be smiling then!" The blue haired guy stormed off.

"What a sore loser." I said to myself. I walked off to find a healing center.

**I hope you guys liked it. Man, I am getting lazy. Anyway, a new chapter won't show up until maybe a week from now. I have tests this week and a lot of homework. Also, I'd like to say that while writing this fanfic I have been writing a Ben 10 one. So for anybody who is a fan of Ben 10, check that out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Battle aboard the SS Anne2

Chapter 11: Battle aboard the S.S. Anne Part 2

**Hello, everyone! Finally! Here is the new chapter of Gray's adventures! I hope you enjoy!**

The next day while I was eating breakfast a voice came over the intercom of the ship. "All trainers! Calling all trainers! Today is the day! Today we are having our special competition! All of the strongest trainers will go head to head battling for the ultimate prize! A rare Water Pokémon! I can't say exactly what it is, but if you want to find out come to the sky deck so you can try to win it! I mean who doesn't want a rare Pokémon? Ta ta!"

I wiped my mouth off with a napkin, grabbed my Pokeball belt and rushed out of my cabin room. I jogged my way to the sky deck where I was surprised to see so few trainers. The bleachers were crowded with people, but the sign-in table only had 32 trainers.

I stood in line and waited to sign up. My excitement was so great I could barely contain it. I was bouncing up and down in the line. When I finally reached the table an old shriveled woman handed me a blue pen and a clipboard. I took the clipboard and the pen and signed my name. I gave her back the items and she in return handed me a button. The button had the number seven on it. I guessed that every trainer gets a number and this determines who battles who. The woman told me to wait on a bench where other trainers were already sitting. I found a spot on the bench and sat down in between to hefty gentlemen. They gave me sour looks to which I responded with a nervous smile. After ten minutes of waiting on the bench, a squat pudgy old guy marched to the center of the battle field and said something into his microphone. "My my. I truly am disappointed in the number of trainers that signed up for this contest! But that just means less competion for our competitors! So before we get started I like to wish all of you the best of luck!" The man took a piece of paper from his pocket and read it. "Our first battlers are... Sailor Joe and Gray!"

I was a shocked to hear that I was going first. I was also shocked at the appearance of who I was facing. He was a large muscular guy. I mean he was ripped! Not very tall, though. Maybe a couple of inches taller than me. He glanced my way and chuckled to himself. At that moment I noticed I was the only kid competing besides that blue haired kid. We found our places on the deck and the referee told us that this battle would be a one on one fight. Whichever Pokémon faints that Pokémon's trainer will be taken out from the contest and the other will move on. Then the ref. told us to choose a Pokémon and throw it out.

Sailor Joe chose first. He plucked a Pokeball from his belt and enlarged it. "Let's go, Growlithe!"

The sailor threw the Pokeball onto the deck/battle field and an orange dog appeared in a flash of white light. It barred its teeth and growled threateningly at me. I stepped back and scanned it with my Pokedex.

"Growlithe. The Puppy Pokémon. It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes."

I placed the Pokedex back in pocket and pulled Graveler's Pokeball from my belt. "Go, Graveler!"

My Rock Pokémon emerged from his ball and sneered at his new opponent. "Battle begin!" shouted the referee as he sliced his hand through the air.

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" Sailor Joe's Pokémon opened its mouth and breathed out a stream of intense fire. The flames hit Graveler, but when they stopped Graveler just rolled his eyes at the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe growled at my Pokémon in anger.

I smirked and said,"My turn. Graveler, use Mega Punch!"

Graveler charged at Growlithe on his stubby legs. Growlithe dodged the attack easily. After that embarrassing move I made a mental note only to use Mega Punch when the opponent is up close. "Growlithe use Growl!" commanded Joe.

Growlithe opened its mouth again and unleashed a Growl that sent a shiver up my spine. Graveler shivered from the sound and stepped away from Growlithe. "Growlithe, use Zen Head-Butt!"

Growlithe darted at Graveler. Growlithe's head glowed blue and when they made contact Graveler was knocked back besides me. "Graveler! Are you alright?" I asked my Pokémon.

He rubbed his chest where Growlithe hit him and nodded at me. "Good. Now use Roll-Out!"

Graveler stood up and dug his heels into the ground. Then he rolled forward at the Puppy Pokémon. Growlithe tried to dodge the attack but Graveler hit him and he was sent flying into the chest of his master. Sailor Joe fell down from the impact and shouted,"Ugh! Growlithe, get off me and get that thing!"

Growlithe hopped off and growled at the smirking Graveler. "Use Zen Head-Butt!"

"Use Roll-Out!"

The Growlithe ran towards Graveler with his blue head and Graveler rolled forward at high speeds. The two collided and caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared Graveler was holding Growlithe by the tail and then without my command he used Mega Punch and then tossed the Puppy Pokémon back to its trainer. Growlithe tried to stand but only succeeded in falling back down, fainted. Sailor Joe cried out in anger.

"Growlithe is unable to battle! Graveler is the winner! So that means Gray is the winner and he will move on to the next round!" said the referee.

Joe returned his Pokémon and stormed off. I congratulated Graveler and returned him to his Pokeball. I took a spot on the bench. Some trainers here and there congratulated me, but others gave me the stink eye. Then I waited and watched other trainers until it was my turn again.

**There you have it! Hoped you enjoyed and I hope you tune in next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Battle aboard the SS Anne3

Chapter 12: Battle aboard the S.S. Anne Part 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Time passed and battles raged on. The 32 trainers had diminished to only four. I was one of them. And it was my turn again. This time I would be going up against a blonde dude with black goth clothes. He had piercings on his eye brows, his lips, and his nose. I hate that stuff. It looks tacky and stupid. We took our respective spots on the battle field and he threw his Pokémon out first. "Alright, Jolteon, let's rock and roll!" shouted the blonde guy.

A prickly yellow fox came out of the Pokeball. It glared at me as electricity sparked across its spikes. A grabbed the Pokedex from my pocket and scanned it.

"Jolteon. The Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce !0,000 volts of electricity."

A placed the Pokedex back in my pocket and selected a Pokeball from my belt. "Go, Graveler!" I shouted.

"Jolteon, use Thunderbolt!" ordered the blonde guy. Jolteon planted its feet and its spiky fur stood up. Then an electric bolt fired out from the fur and hit Graveler, but my Pokémon stood with his arms crossed as the attack had absolutely no effect on him.

I countered with,"Graveler, use Roll-Out!"

Graveler planted his arms and feet firmly on the ground and then pushed off. He began rolling very fast towards Jolteon. "Jolteon, dodge it!" called the trainer.

Jolteon jumped over Graveler with amazing speed and agility. It was so amazing that I accidentally said,"Wow! That Pokémon is fast!"

"That's one of the perks to having an electric type." mocked the blonde guy.

"Graveler turn around and try to hit it again!" I commanded. Graveler did a u-turn on the deck and aimed for another try at hitting the Lightning Pokémon.

Graveler rolled closer and closer towards Jolteon who just stood their waiting for impact. Then, just before my Pokémon hit his Pokémon, the blonde guy shouted,"Jolteon, use Double Kick!"

Jolteon jumped in the air and kicked Graveler twice in the head. Graveler rolled and tumbled and fell near my feet. "Oh my God! Graveler are you alright?" I asked as knelt beside my Rock Pokémon.

Graveler looked up at me and nodded. Then he tried to get up, but then he winced in pain. "Graveler! Listen, if you're hurt we'll just throw in the towel." I said.

But Graveler refused my suggestion and pushed himself away from me. He waddled back onto the field and got into a battle stance. At that moment I felt a certain sense of pride for my Pokémon. So I decided to continue. "Graveler, use Roll-Out!"

Once again, Graveler rolled forward, aiming for Jolteon. Again, the blonde guy ordered his Pokémon to dodge it and use Double Kick. Jolteon jumped in the air and tried to use Double Kick, but Graveler stopped rolling dead in his tracks and grabbed Jolteon's legs. Then he threw the Lightning Pokémon hard on the ground. I told him to use Mega Punch before Jolteon had time to get its breath back. The Mega Punch landed on the side of Jolteon's body and sent it skidding back to its trainer. Jolteon inched back to its feet and glared at Graveler. Without its trainer's command, the Jolteon bolted forward and tried to use Double Kick. Graveler did his best to dodge, but one of the Kick's hit him and stumbled backwards. In order to try to stop this frenzy I yelled,"Graveler, get close and grab it! Then use Roll-Out!"

Graveler stepped in before Jolteon could pull off another Double Kick and wrapped his four arms around the Lightning Pokémon. Jolteon started letting off streaks of electricity which did nothing to Graveler. "Now use Roll-Out!" I shouted.

Graveler dived forward and started rolling around with Jolteon in his arms. It was a truly amazing sight. While Graveler was rolling around with Jolteon he looked like a giant ball of electricity. But after a few seconds the electricity died down and then stopped completely. Graveler stopped rolling right in front of the blonde guy and lifted Jolteon above his head. Everyone looked to Jolteon and saw that the Lightning Pokémon had fainted. Then Graveler threw Jolteon down at its trainer's feet.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Graveler is the winner! That means Pokémon trainer Gray is the winner and will be advancing to the finals!" announced the referee. The blonde returned his Jolteon and walked away without a word. I congratulated Graveler and walked away. I made my way to the bench and before I sat down I was stopped by the blue haired kid. "Nice battle, chump." he said.

"Dude, leave me alone! I don't even know who you are!" I roared.

"My name is Richard."

"Oh so that means I can call you Dick. How appropriate."

"Shut up! After I beat this next chump I'm coming for you. So be ready." Then Richard walked to his side of the battle field and battled the next trainer with his Fearow. I sat down on the bench and watched his battle.

* * *

After Richard won his battle in what he probably thinks was a blaze of glory, he marched over to me and said,"Alright, Gray, time to battle. Let's go. I'll make your defeat quick."

"What makes you think you can beat me?" I asked.

"Well because I think it's obvious from my victories that I am better than you in every way. Plus, I have a secret weapon."

"And what would that be?"

"It's a secret!"

"Fine! Let's just do this."

I went to my side of the field and he went to his side. The referee went to the center side of the field and shouted,"Battle begin!"

"Go, Victreebel!" Richard threw his Pokeball on the field and a yellow plant Pokémon came out. Its eyes were beneath its mouth and it had no hands or feet just two big leaves on the side of its body and a vine sprouting from the back of its body. I got out my Pokedex and scanned it.

"Victreebel. The Flycatcher Pokémon. This Pokémon attracts prey with sweet-smelling honey. Its prey includes bugs, naturally, and even large animals on occasion."

I placed the high-tech encyclopedia back in my pocket and chose the Pokémon I wanted. "Go, Aipom!"

My little purple monkey came out and pranced around with excitement. "Ha! Why didn't you pick your stronger Pokémon?" chuckled Richard.

"Because I'm not an idiot. I know that Pokémon of yours is a Grass type. Graveler is weak to those. So of course I chose my Aipom."

"Ha ha ha! Whatever! Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!"

Victreebel spun around. As it spun leaves shot from its body towards Aipom.

"Aipom, dodge it!" Aipom, using his incredible agility, dodged all the sharp leaves that were slicing through the air in his direction. "Now use Swift!"

Aipom leaped into the air and flung shining stars at the Flycatcher Pokémon. The stars hit but seemed to do little damage. "Victreebel, use Vine Whip!"

The Victreebel's vine stretched out and grabbed Aipom's tail. Victreebel lifted him in the air and waited for its masters command. "Good. Now throw to the ground!" ordered Richard.

Victreebel slammed Aipom on the ground and let go. Aipom got back up and angrily glared at his opponent. "Aipom, use Double Team!"

My Pokémon multiplied into four of himself. "Victreebel, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Richard.

Victreebel spun around again releasing razor-sharp leaves. The Aipoms did their best to avoid the attack and they succeeded in doing so. "Victreebel, use Sweet Scent!"

Victreebel opened its mouth and out came a cloud of pink. The cloud flew over the Aipoms and they got all googly-eyed and against my commands started walking towards Victreebel. When they got within reach Richard yelled,"Use Wrap!"

Victreebel's vine curled around the Aipoms and squeezed them tightly together. Then the clones, all at once, were forced back into the original. Aipom was squeezed tighter and he let out a low gasp. "Aipom, use Swift!" I shouted in desperation.

Aipom, with his tail free, flung Swift stars right into Victreebel's face. It let go and then I told Aipom to use Brick Break. He jumped at the Flycatcher Pokémon and landed a punch with his tail/fist right between its eyes. The impact forced Aipom into the air. Victreebel seemed unaffected by the attack and waited for an order. "Quickly, Victreebel, use Swallow!" Richard spat out.

Victreebel got underneath my falling Pokémon and opened its mouth. Aipom fell inside of Victreebel and Victreebel closed its mouth. "Ah!" I screamed.

I couldn't believe it. My wonderful Aipom had been eaten. The shock overwhelmed me and it also disabled me from acting right away. After what seemed like forever I finally shouted,"Did your Pokémon just eat my Aipom!?"

"No. She just swallowed him. I assure, chump, your puny little Aipom is not going to be digested." Richard responded.

"Well tell her to spit him out!"

"Fine. Victreebel, Spit Up."

Victreebel opened the top of its mouth and spat out a gooey covered Aipom. He landed before my feet and I rushed to his side. "Aipom! Aipom, can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Aipom opened his eyes and then immediately closed them. "Aipom is unable to battle! Victreebel is the winner! That means Richard is the winner and the winner of this contest!" announced the referee.

"Oh Aipom I'm so sorry!" I cried as I cradled my sweet little starter Pokémon in my arms. Richard returned his Pokémon and walked over to me.

"Guess the score is evened up now isn't it?" he said.

"What score?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Our score. You beat me once and I beat you once. We're even. But in the end I amount the most victorious. Even though I wanted to humiliate that rock of yours I guess humiliating the monkey will do. Aside from that I beat you in front of all these people and I shall receive a rare Water type Pokémon for all my troubles. As we part from this ship I hope we will bump into each other again and battle some more."

"Piss off." I said. Then I stood up and carried Aipom to a Pokémon Center. I didn't want to stick around to see the rare Pokémon. Or that creep get it.

**There you go. Hope all enjoyed and make sure to tune in next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: Love That Lapras!

Chapter 13: Love That Lapras!

**Hello everyone! Sorry it has been awhile, I have just been lazy. But here is the latest chapter I hope everyone enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

After my embarrassing battle with the douche bag blue haired guy named Richard I had Aipom healed and then I went to my room and sulked. I couldn't help it! I was just so damn mad that I lost to the jerk! Someone like that does not deserve to win or get blessed with a rare prize! So while I lay on my bed contemplating my first defeat the entire ship shook violently. So violently that I was thrown off my bed. The shaking stopped and I then my ears were filled with multiple loud screams. I hurried to my door and rushed outside. The other passengers were running around screaming their heads off. I managed to stop one of them and ask him what was happening.

"The engine blew up! We're sinking!" he cried. Then he pushed me aside and ran towards the life boats.

I started running too, but then remembered I left my Pokémon on the nightstand in my room. I turned around and ran back inside. I snatched my Pokeballs off the table and ran back outside. Just as I found a the life boats the last one was lowering away from the ship. I looked all over the deck but found no other boats. A lot of people were still on the ship including me. I was scared out of my wits and started to panic. Then I saw a bright flash of light out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw a massive Pokémon in the water. It looked like a blue chinese dragon. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it.

"Gyarados. The Atrocious Pokémon. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. Its fangs can crush stone and its scales are harder than steel."

I put the Pokedex back in my pocket and gawked at the gargantuan Pokémon. I thought to my self who could this amazing Pokémon belong to? Then my soul was crushed to see the owner jump onto its back. It was Richard. I couldn't believe he received such a righteous creature. I was so jealous I was about to call him out, but something stopped me. People started jumping over board and Richard was letting them board his beast. He saw me and motioned for me to come down. I stepped on the rail of the ship and was about to jump off when thought there might be other people stuck on the ship. I stepped down and ran off to find anybody who might need help. I needed to work fast because the ship was sinking at a scary rate. So to move things along faster I called out my Aipom. I explained what was happening and told him to look for anyone in need of assistance. If he were to find any he would come get me and lead me back to them. He scurried off and I went down a hallway checking in all the rooms. I checked all the rooms and found no one I was about to call for Aipom and get the hell off that ship but I heard a faint cry for help. I listened for the cry and tried to learn where it came from. I heard it again and followed the cry. The sound lead me to a supply closet. I opened the door and found a little girl trapped underneath a steel shelf. She called again for someone to help her.

"It's ok! I'm here to help!" I assured the little girl.

"Please get me out!" she begged.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Maggie."

"Maggie, my name's Gray and I'm gonna get you out of here." I tried to lift up the shelf but it was really really heavy. I could barely get it to budge. Maggie started crying again. I pulled out Graveler's Pokeball and released my Rock Pokémon.

"Graveler, lift up this shelf! Hurry!" I ordered. Graveler put all for hands on the bottom of the shelf and slowly lifted it up. The little girl crawled out from underneath. "Good work, Graveler! Return!" A red beam from the Pokeball's button engulfed Graveler and pulled him inside the ball. I grabbed the little girl by the hand and ran out of the closet. I pulled the little girl back to where Richard was, but was shocked to see that he was gone. In th distance I could see people swimming for land that I couldn't see. I was starting to lose my cool. Now there was no way off this sinking ship and I didn't know how far little girls can swim. Then suddenly, someone shouted at me.

"Hey, Caroline! It's that kid from back in Cerulean City!"

I whirled around and saw a man in black uniform holding a crate in his arms. He put down the crate and waited for his partner. A purple haired woman came out from somewhere and glared at me. "Well well…" she said.

I couldn't believe my eyes. "Team Rocket!" I spat out.

"Thanks for not forgetting who we are. We certainly didn't forget you." The woman hissed.

"Well to be honest, I totally forgot who you two are, but I remember what you did!"

"Hmph! We are Caroline and William of Team Rocket! Don't you ever forget that!" the black-haired man (William) said.

"What are you two doing here? Did you cause the explosion?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact we did. We were told to handicap the ship and steal the rare Pokémon aboard." Caroline was explaining. That must be what are in those crates. Rare Pokémon. "And," Caroline continued," it is a real shame those men died in the explosion."

"What? My daddy was working down there!" Maggie exclaimed.

"He's not working any more, honey bunch!" William chuckled.

"You heartless bastards!" I shouted.

"Watch your mouth, sonny! Before I wash it out with soap!" Caroline sneered. Just then Aipom jumped up behind William and started scratching his face and pulling his hair. William freaked out and started flaying around trying to hake Aipom off. Eventually, William got a good grip on Aipom and threw him in my direction. Aipom landed face first on the deck. I ran to him and picked him up. He was unconscious. William, with bad scratches and messed up hair, turned his head to Caroline and spoke to her.

"I think its time you use that new weapon of yours." he said.

"Agreed." Caroline plucked a Pokeball from her belt and enlarged it. "Go, Voltorb!" she yelled as she threw the Pokeball out onto the deck. A Pokémon that looked a lot like a Pokeball came out. It looked mad for some reason.

"Voltorb." it buzzed.

"Voltorb, use Sonic Boom!" Caroline commanded. The Pokémon rolled itself backward then made itself jolt forward. When it came forward a blast of something pulsed through the air and knocked me and the girl off the ship. We landed in the ocean below.

"Dammit!" I yelled. Team Rocket got away and worse I'm stuck carrying an unconscious Pokémon and a little girl who apparently can't swim because she i latching onto my right arm. I find myself not being able to carry them both, but I can't let the other one go or they'll die. '_Come to think about it… Even if I let them go there is no chance of finding any salvation. So I guess this is it._' I thought to myself.

Hard to believe that my journey was going to be over. I had done so little. I hadn't spoken to my mother. Geez! I was only four weeks into this quest and now I'm gonna die! And then we went under. I tried to stay afloat, but I couldn't support Maggie, Aipom, and myself. So we went under. We were sinking, in the process of dieting really, and there was nothing we could do about it. Suddenly, something got underneath us and forced us to the top of the water. I wiped sea water from my eyes and looked to see what the hell happened. We were sitting on top of a purple shell. It had spikes coming out of it. I looked to the face of the creature that had saved our lives and saw a blue face staring back at me. It had the most beautiful eyes and it almost looked to be smiling at me. I laid Aipom down in between some of the protrusions on the shell so he wouldn't fall off. Maggie let go of me and hugged the creature's long neck.

"Thank you, Lapras!" she said.

"Lapras?" I said. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it, but not before thanking God that it was water proof.

"Lapras. The Transport Pokémon. This intellectually advanced Pokémon is able to understand human speech. With its mild temperament, Lapras prefers to carry humans on its back, rather than engage in Pokémon battles."

I put the device back in my pocket. "Lapras, can you take us to shore?" I asked it.

Lapras nodded. It began to swim in the direction of what was to be land.

* * *

Two hours later, we arrived on a beach. I asked one of the beachgoers where we were. A sunbathing woman said,"This is Lightning Beach."

"Where is that?" I asked.

"Right next to the Vermilion City Ports. Over there." the woman pointed to a harbor where various boats were docking in and out.

"Awesome!" I managed to say. I returned the fainted Aipom to his Pokeball and gazed at the Lapras. "Um. Thank you. You know for saving are lives and brining us to shore."

Lapras let out a sound similar to whale, which I interpreted as a 'Your Welcome'. "Thank you so much, Lapras!" Maggie hugged the Pokémon once more.

I held out my hand and Maggie took it. "Goodbye, Lapras." I waved. "Come on, Maggie. We need to go to the police station."

I turned and started walking towards town, but I was stopped by a whale like whine. I turned around and saw that Lapras had pulled itself out of the water and onto the sand. "What is it Lapras?" I asked.

Lapras motioned for me to come closer and I did. Lapras poked at my belt and whined some more. "Wait a second... Are you trying to tell me you want me to capture you?"

Lapras nodded. "Seriously?" Lapras nodded again. "Well... Cool!" I got an empty Pokeball from my belt and enlarged it. Then I moved the ball to the bridge of Lapras's nose and pressed the button against its skin. The ball opened up and Lapras was sucked inside. The ball clicked immediately, showing that the capture was complete. i put the Pokeball back on my belt and took Maggie by the hand. Then we went towards Vermilion City.

* * *

When me and Maggie got to the police station I explained everything that had happened. The police took Maggie and said they would be calling her mother who lives in Saffron City. Me and the girl said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways. I headed to the Pokémon Center to rest up my Pokémon. We were going to challenge the Vermilion Gym the next day.

**Hope everyone enjoyed! Hey I figured out how to spell Cerulean! A little late, but still! Well, tune in next time for an electrifying battle at the Vermilion Gym!**


	14. Chapter 14: Almost Too Easy At First

Chapter 14: Almost Too Easy... At First

**Hello, everyone! Here is the latest chapter and before you go on I want to apologize for my lack of uploading chapters. I've been on vacation for the last while and it took me awhile to get inspired for more chapters. Well I hope everyone enjoys!**

I opened the doors to the Vermillion Gym and was surprised to see total darkness. The battle field area of the gym had its lights turned off. I walked into the blackness. "Hello?" I said into the dark.

"Well, well. Looks like the boss has another challenger." I heard someone say off to my left.

"Hmph! He's just a small fry! We can't let someone so weak challenge the boss." Another voice said to my right.

"That's why we need to take him out, now." Someone said right in front of me.

"Who's there?" I shouted.

Suddenly, the lights came on. I shielded my eyes from the light. A few moments later my eyesight came back and looked upon the three trainers in front of me. The trio consisted of a black-haired man, a bald black man, and a white blonde woman. They all had on biker attire. The woman stood in the middle while the two men stood on either side of her. "Who are you?" I asked a little intimidated.

"We are the protégé of Lt. Surge. We don't let anyone battle the boss until they beat us." The black man said.

"Alright! I'll take you on!" I pulled a Pokeball from my belt. "Go, Graveler!"

The Rock Pokémon appeared in a flash off white light. He stomped the ground and crossed his arms. "Gravelerrrr!" he roared.

Then, in unison, the three trainers tossed their Pokeballs. "Go, Pikachu!" They said.

Three yellow mouse Pokémon came out. They looked at me and electricity sparked across their red cheeks. I grabbed my Pokedex and scanned them.

"Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon. And the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing their electric current."

I placed the Pokedex back in my pocket. "Graveler, use Rock Throw!"

Graveler dug his four hands into the dirt battle field and pulled out four rocks. Then he threw them at the three Pikachu. "Agility!" The three trainers ordered at the same time. The three Pikachu were there one second and then they disappeared behind Graveler. The rocks hit the dirt and the Pikachu formed a triangle around Graveler.

"ThunderShock!" The trainers shouted. The Pikachus charged up their cheeks and unleashed streaks of electricity at Graveler. The electricity hit Graveler. But instead of hurting him he stood there with his arms crossed and smirked at the Mouse Pokémon.

"Ha! Graveler, use Mega Punch!" I shouted. Graveler launched forward and punched a Pikachu in the face. The Pikachu hurled back at its trainer. Pikachu hit the black guy and knocked him down. "Finish off the other Pikachus!" I ordered.

Graveler stepped towards the last two Pikachus, but before he could destroy them red beams engulfed them and they went back to their trainers.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I shouted.

The woman spoke out,"We give up! You can battle the gym leader!"

"Sweet!" I said.

"You weak little cowards!" a booming voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned around and watched the biggest guy I've ever seen step out of a door. He wore an open sleeveless military jacket, military pants, and military boots. He also had a buzz cut. This guy was huge. "I didn't train you guys to be quitters!" he shouted at his protegés.

"We're sorry boss! But this kid is tough! We were going to lose no matter what we did!" The white guy exclaimed.

Lt. Surge stepped forward and looked down at the guy. "I taught you to keep fighting no matter what." he said.

The guy looked down and said,"Yes sir."

"Now as punishment you have to clean the bathroom floor with your toothbrush." Lt. Surge said. The guy scurried off without another word. Then Lt. Surge looked at the woman said,"Get Rico and his Pikachu out of here."

The woman ran over to the black guy and his Pikachu, who were apparently unconscious, and dragged them away. Then Surge turned to me. "What's you're name?" he asked.

"U-um... G-Gray." I stuttered. His massive size struck fear into me. I could barely speak. I was afraid to. He stuck his hand out and I flinched. When I realised he wasn't hitting me I regained posture and shook his hand.

"I'm Lt. Surge. The Electric-type master!" he said as he released my hand. "Do you wish to battle me?"

"Yes sir!" I said.

"Well I see you think you're ready." He gestured towards my Graveler.

I looked down at my Graveler and then back at Surge and said,"I know I'm ready."

"Just because you have a Ground Pokémon doesn't mean you can beat me." Surge said.

"I think I can handle you and anything you decide to throw at me."

"Let's get started then!" He clapped his hands together and more lights came on behind him to reveal a battle field. He marched to his side of the battle field and I jogged to mine. Graveler rolled after me.

Lt. Surge stood tall at his side and said,"One-on-one! Choose your Pokémon!"

"Go, Graveler." I said to my buddy. He looked up and nodded. Graveler rolled onto the field and got into a battle stance. Lt. Surge pulled a Pokeball from one of his jacket pockets, enlarged and threw it.

"Come on out, Raichu!" He shouted. the Pokeball opened and out came a Pokémon similar to Pikachu. I scanned it with the Pokedex.

"Raichu. The Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. It can lose 100,000-volt bursts of electricity, instantly downing foes several times its size. Its tail can act like a lightning rod if it stores up too much power."

I placed the Pokedex in my pocket and thought to myself,_"It has a lot of power. Too bad all that electricity won't affect a Ground-type!"_

"Since you're the challenger you can go first." Surge said.

"Graveler, use Rock Throw!" Graveler dug into the ground with two arms and pulled out two rocks. Then he threw them at the Raichu.

"Raichu, use Shock Wave!" Surge ordered. Raichu's cheeks sparked with electricity and then a horizontal wave of electricity was fired out of his face. The wave made contact with the two rocks and obliterated them.

"Whoah." I said. I shook off the shock and shouted my next command. "Graveler, use Rollout!"

Graveler tossed himself forward and started rolling at the Raichu. "Raichu, use Mega Kick!"

Raichu reared its leg back and kicked Graveler like a soccer ball. Graveler tumbled through the air and landed twenty feet behind me. "Graveler!"

I ran to him and knelt by his side. "Are you alright?"

He stood up and shrugged off the pain. Then he rolled back to the field. "Well alright."

I went back to the field. "Ok, Graveler, use Mega Punch!"

"Use your own Mega Punch, Raichu!"

The two Pokémon launched their fists at each other. When they collided a small explosion was created. But when the smoke cleared it appeared that the two Pokémon received no damage from the attacks.

"Graveler, use Rollout!" Graveler hurled himself forward again.

"Raichu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Raichu leaped in the air avoiding the attack and unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning. The bolt struck Graveler and he stopped rolling. The bolt made Graveler shriek in pain which is unbelievable because he should have been immune to that attack, but apparently that Raichu is on like major Poke-roids.

"Now use Body Slam!" Raichu came down from above and slammed itself right on top of Graveler's head. Raichu jumped off of his head and waited for Graveler to faint. But to his and Surge's surprise Graveler didn't fall down, instead he hurled himself forward for another Rollout attack.

"Raichu, finish it with Mega Kick!" Raichu realed back again and when Graveler got close enough he kicked him out of the battle field. Once again, Graveler soared through the air and landed fifteen feet behind me. I ran to his side once more.

"Jesus, Graveler, are you alright?" I asked. Graveler could barely open his eyes, but he did and he looked up at me. I saw in those that he wanted to win for me. But I couldn't let him. Lt. Surge's Raichu was too powerful. If Graveler kept battling he might not make it out alive. Graveler tried to stand up, but I stopped him.

"Graveler, stop. You don't have to battle anymore. We'll forfeit and come back tomorrow. He is too strong for us. We need to go." I told him.

Graveler just looked at me and I looked back. And for a moment a thought I heard a voice in my head say _'no'_. I stepped back in surprise. Graveler stood up and walked past me, towards the battle field. Then he started to run. "Graveler, wait!" I called.

But he ignored me and kept going. Raichu saw him coming and prepared for another attack. But when Graveler reached the battle field line he jumped in the air. I didn't even know he could do that. Then he came back down, hard. His feet slammed onto the ground and when that happened the ground shook. A crack formed around his feet and the crack moved towards Raichu. The opened a hole under Raichu's foot causing it to fall over. Raichu tried to get up, but its foot was stuck in the ground.

"Come on Raichu! Get up!" Lt. Surge screamed.

"Whoah. Was that Earthquake?" I asked myself.

Raichu did manage to stand up in some awkward position, because its foot was still stuck. "Graveler use Earthquake again!" I shouted.

Graveler hopped in the air again and came back down with the same force. The ground shook and another crack moved out from under Graveler towards Raichu. The crack stopped and split open. A giant rock came out of the crack and uppercutted Raichu into the sky releasing its foot.

"Use the rock as a ramp, Graveler! Rollout!" Graveler rolled himself towards the rock and rolled up it into the air. He hit Raichu like a cannonball. They both fell back onto the ground. Graveler got up and grabbed Raichu's tail while it was still dazed and jammed the end of it into a crack in the ground.

"Smooth moves kid, but your Graveler won't last another Thunderbolt. Raichu, give it the biggest Thunderbolt you can muster!" Lt. Surge said.

Raichu charged up its cheeks and unleashed a Thunderbolt. Or at least it tried to. Instead of hitting Graveler the electricity travelled through Raichu's body down along its tail into the ground. "What the...?!"

"Sorry, Surge, but Raichu can't give off any electric attacks when its tail is redirecting them into the ground. And since that was your biggest attack I assume your Raichu is out of power and since it's out of power it can't fight." I said with a broad smile on my face.

"So... The battles over?" He asked in disbelief.

I shook my head,"Not yet. Graveler, Mega Punch."

Graveler reeled back his fist and punched Raichu right square in the face. The blow knocked Raichu out of the crack and it skidded on its back before it stopped at Lt. Surge's feet. Lt. Surge looked down at his Pokémon. Raichu was unconscious and it had some blood trickling from its nose. Surge returned Raichu back to its Pokeball and marched across the field to me. Graveler made his way to my side.

Lt. Surge stopped in front of me and said,"You're tough kid. I like that. I reward tough guys. Especially the guys that can beat me. So as a reward for beating me I'll give you, the Thunder Badge."

Surge plucked a sun shaped badge from one of his jacket pockets and placed it in my outstretched hand. "Thanks." I said.

Graveler and I left the gym in high spirits. "Well Graveler, we did it."

"Grav!" he cheered.

"Here, Graveler, you've earned a long rest." I returned him to his Pokeball and walked to the Pokémon Center. Along the way I thought to myself how epic Graveler was, but I also wondered what was that whole voice in my head thing about?

_"Meh. It was probably just my imagination."_ I thought.

**There you go people! Hope you enjoyed! And before you go I want to say that I really screwed something up. And I want to say this before someone else brings it up. Ok, so I'm using fourth generation move sets. And we all notice that Graveler uses Mega Punch. Well I was on Bulbapedia looking at Graveler's move set for the fourth generation and a made a shocking discovery. Mega Punch is not a move Graveler can learn in generation four. Not by leveling up or by TM. I figured that out and think how did I mess that up? Well turns out that I was looking at Graveler's move set for generation one! He can learn Mega Punch by TM in that generation! So just wanted to get that off my chest. Nothing I can do about it now, I'll just keep Mega Punch on there. Again I hope y'all enjoyed and I also hope that some day you will be able to forgive ignorance. Sniffle.**


End file.
